Nuestro Derecho a Ser Felices
by KenKa1804
Summary: Sakura tiene una confesión muy importante que hacer / Ganador del 3er lugar del Primer Concurso de Drabbles del Grupo de Facebook KakaSaku Spanish. 500 Palabras, Tema: Confesiones.


**Nuestro Derecho a Ser Felices**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

* * *

Sakura respiró profundamente. Las piernas le temblaban y las manos las tenía empapadas de sudor. Sentada donde estaba, con la mirada fija en sus rodillas, no podía terminar de juntar el valor que necesitaba para abrir su corazón a la persona de la habitación contigua.

Tenía tanto para decirle, tanta felicidad que quería compartirle.

Tanta felicidad que quería que _compartieran._

Pero ¿y si la rechazaba?

¿Y si todo lo que causaba era una profunda decepción?

Le aterraba que su relación se resquebrajara después de tanto cultivarla, después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Si su reacción era negativa, las cosas podrían volver a cambiar para siempre.

Y pensaba "volver a cambiar" porque nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde aquel beso tibio y perfecto que se había consumado entre las sombras de esa misma habitación contigua, cuando Kakashi, herido accidentalmente en uno de los intensos entrenamientos nocturnos con su hija, se viera obligado a pasar varios días recuperándose entre esas cuatro paredes.

― _Basta ―_ pensó convenciéndose de que su relación era lo suficientemente fuerte ahora.

Dando pasos firmes pero cortos, se encaminó a la habitación que había estado evadiendo todo el día y, por supuesto, el corazón le latió violentamente cuando por fin pudo contemplar su silueta pensativa sobre el alfeizar: la única persona dueña por completo de su magullado corazón:

―Sarada.

La niña miró tímida por sobre su hombro, antes de volverse acongojada hacia el añejo paisaje. Parecía perdida entre el caleidoscopio otoñal y a Sakura le dolió muchísimo su desconfianza.

―Sarada, amor ―insistió, tomando asiento a su lado―. Sé que escuchaste cuando estaba hablando por teléfono con tu padre y quiero explicarte por qué ya no puede quedarse en casa cuando vuelva de sus viajes.

Esta vez Sarada sí se volteó, encarando a su madre con una mirada tan atenta y dura que le recordó de pronto la sangre milenaria y guerrera que corría por sus venas.

Sakura no pudo contenerse, le besó la pequeña mano y la mantuvo cerca de su rostro― Mi amor, lo que pasa es que… Kakashi-sensei y yo…

―Ya lo sé ―dijo la niña de repente, rompiendo su confesión con serena voz. Peor aún, opacándola con otra mayor―: Por eso es que lo herí a propósito aquel día.

―¿…Hiciste qué? ―La sorpresa de Sakura apenas se pudo distinguir sobre aquel susurro desesperado― ¡Sarada Uchiha! ―Exclamó enervada, poniéndose de pie al instante y muy consciente de que todas sus pesadillas respecto a este momento se estuvieran volviendo realidad― ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

―¡En tu felicidad! ―contestó feroz, de pronto también de pie y con una postura igual de desafiante.

―¡No tenías ningún derecho, jovencita! Esa fue una herida bastante seria ―bramó Sakura sin todavía comprender―. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que hiriendo a Kakashi…

―¿Pasarían más tiempo juntos hasta enamorarse? ―soltó, volviendo a sentarse como si no hubiera desatado una tormenta de emociones en su, de pronto, totalmente silente madre― ¿Suena bobo, verdad? Sí, eso dijo Boruto. Pero funcionó.

Desconcertada y como sin fuerzas, Sakura se sentó con ella. La respuesta a la pregunta lógica tomando forma en el aire.

―Últimamente sólo parecías feliz con él cerca.

Sakura no se lo podía creer. Sus brazos ya la habían envuelto cuando las lágrimas empezaron a correr― Quiero que estés feliz siempre y no sólo un puñado de días al año. Ya sabes, aunque no tuviera el derecho.

Qué dichosa era ―pensaba, estrechándola―, su hija había entendido más temprano que ella la esencia del derecho que tenían a elegir ser felices. Y había elegido que ambas lo fueran.

Fin

* * *

 **Nota de Autora**

 **Este fic lo escribí para el grupo de Facebook KakaSaku Spanish, con motivo de su primer concurso de Drabbles, es un grupo muy activo y muy bonito, lo recomiendo si son fans de la pareja tanto como yo. La verdad el tema del concurso me limitó mucho y no me sentí muy cómoda, pero la participación valió la pena y elegí esta escena porque... bueno ya todo el mundo sabe mi posición respecto al final de Naruto. Por si se lo preguntaban, sí, la confesión originalmente era la que Sakura le haría a su hija acerca de su nueva relación con Kakashi, pero al final terminó siendo Sarada la que le confiesa a su mamá que no sólo sabía todo, sino que además fue ella quien lo hirió (pero lo aprueba). En otras noticias, REEDITÉ EL CAP 12 DE SU MÁS BELLA SONRISA, así que vayan a leer xD. Saludos!**

 **Kenka1804**


End file.
